


Raphaelsexual

by whiskis



Series: Saphael [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Forehead Kisses, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Idiots in Love, M/M, More Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:06:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskis/pseuds/whiskis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni Raphael ni Simon llevan bien estar separados, aunque sea por pocos días.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raphaelsexual

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo que pasa cuando has leído todos los fanfics de Saphael que existen, que no te queda otra que escribir uno propio.  
> **Cualquier error es totalmente mi culpa.

**Simon POV**

Raphael llevaba días en un viaje de trabajo ( _"E_ _s por trabajo, no por placer, Daylighter"_ ). Tras acosar un poco a Lily, Simon había descubierto que Raphael había ido a Chicago para reunirse con otros líderes. Era como una convención de súper jefes de la mafia vampiro, Simon tuvo que suprimir la risa ante ese pensamiento. ¿Existía la mafia vampiro? ¿Era Raphel parte de la mafia vampiro? Seguro que sí. Ante eso no pudo dejar de reírse y soltó una carcajada en voz alta, demasiado alta quizás. Clary, que estaba sentada en el otro extremo de la cama levantó la cabeza para lanzarle una mirada cuestionadora, pero no hizo preguntas, tan solo continuó mirando a su móvil, probablemente escribiéndole a Jace. Últimamente era todo el rato así, cada vez que quedaban se sentaban en silencio en la cama de Simon y miraban a su respectivo teléfono, sin hablar demasiado. Simon echaba de menos a su mejor amiga, hablar con ella, contarle sus preocupaciones, como por ejemplo por qué estaba cuestionándose su sexualidad a causa de un vampiro demasiado sexy para su propio bien...

Desde que Simon había decidido mudarse al DuMort, Raphael se había declarado su mentor oficial en todo lo relacionado con ser un vampiro, así que habían empezado a pasar horas y horas juntos, o bien entrenando sus habilidades o bien enseñándole todo lo relacionado con la política de los vampiros, porque según había descubierto, la "política vampírica" era algo real que tenía que aprender si no quería que la Clave lo condenara por romper los Acuerdos sin querer. Poco a poco su relación con Raphael había pasado de odio a aceptación, hasta llegar a ser algo parecido a amigos. 

Todo iba bien, como amigos, hasta que un día Simon empezó a fijarse en cosas como lo bien que se veían los brazos de Raphael en esas camisetas de tirantes que usaba para entrenar, como se pegaba la tela de sus pantalones al rededor de su (perfecto) culo, lo suave que parecían sus labios y lo mucho que le gustaría besarlos, solo para saber si eran tan blanditos como parecían. Desde entonces todo había sido muy confuso para Simon, nunca se había planteado realmente su sexualidad, desde que tenía memoria había estado enamorado de Clary, pero cuando eso desapareció... bueno, Raphael entró en su lugar. Tras horas y horas de mirar al techo, Simon había llegado a una conclusión, era bisexual o, al menos,  _Raphaelsexual_. Desde ese descubrimiento había estado deseando contárselo a Clary, pero siempre parecía tan ocupada mirando a su teléfono, pero era ahora o nunca.

-Creo que soy bisexual.-Dijo de repente.

Clary levantó la vista de su teléfono y le miró, con una sonrisa en asomando por la comisura de la boca.

-¿Crees?-en su voz se escuchaba la risa contenida.

-No, no lo creo, lo soy.

-Entonces... ¿vas a confesarle a Raphael que te gusta?-ni siquiera pestañeó al soltarlo.

-No...No me gusta Raphael-Simon la miró y se dio cuenta que no la había engañado ni por un momento.-Vale, sí, me gusta Raphael, pero no voy a decirle nada.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora somos algo parecido a "amigos"-marcó las comillas con sus dedos- y no quiero que me eche de aquí porque realmente n...

Entonces el teléfono de Clary sonó, con un timbre demasiado agudo para sus sentidos amplificados. Simon se tapó las orejas y Clary mustió un  _"tengo que cogerlo, espera"_ antes de salir de la habitación para contestar, como si eso marcara alguna diferencia, Simon podía oírla igual. Estaba hablando con Jace, algo sobre un demonio cerca del puerto. Ahí acababa su noche, fantástico. Clary entró y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Simon dijo:

-Sí, tranquila, puedes irte si te necesitan allí.

-Simon eres el mejor. Esta conversación no está acabada, hablaremos...

Pero antes de que Simon pudiera decir nada más Clary le había dado un beso fugaz en la mejilla y había salido de corriendo por la puerta. Así era su vida, segundo plato hasta para su mejor amiga. Simon se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama, sintiendo lástima por si mismo. Miró al techo otra vez, debería colgar un póster o algo allí, ya que se pasaba horas mirándolo al menos podría mirar a algo que no fuera la pintura descascarillada. Mientras hacía una lista mental de los posibles pósteres que podía comprar su teléfono, que había quedado olvidado en la mesita de noche, empezó a vibrar. Se estiró con desgana a cogerlo, solo para ver un mensaje de Raphael a las, miró el reloj, 2:34 de la madrugada. 

RAPHAEL (2:34AM): _¿Te has alimentado?_

Raphael llevaba preguntándole eso tres veces al día los cuatro días que llevaba fuera, era peor que su madre. Ese pensamiento le dio repelús, Raphael no era su madre, Simon no quería tener ninguna relación de ese tipo con Raphael. Pese a eso Simon no pudo evitar molestarle un poco. 

SIMON (2:35AM): _Sí, mamá._

Era una mentira enorme porque Clary había llegado justo cuando Simon iba a comer y lo había dejado para después, intentando no incomodarla. Tenía hambre, pero su cama era demasiado cómoda para moverse, pensaba hacerse un maratón de Star Wars y nadie iba a impedírselo. Además, una mentira piadosa no hacía daño a nadie, Raphael nunca descubriría la verdad. Simon se movió para coger su portátil y empezó a buscar un enlace decente para ver Star Wars, ignorando completamente su teléfono. Llevaba 20 minutos de la primera parte cuando alguien (Lily) empezó a gritar desde el piso superior: 

-BEBÉ VAMPIRO, CONTESTA TU MALDITO TELÉFONO PARA QUE RAPHAEL DEJE DE MOLESTARME A MI.

Simon mustió un  _"voy"_ antes de alcanzar su teléfono y mirar los mensajes: 

RAPHAEL (2:37AM): _¿Seguro? No es lo que me han dicho._

RAPHAEL (2:39AM): _Si no te alimentas vas a morir de hambre._

RAPHAEL (2:41AM): _Daylighter, aliméntate._

RAPHAEL (2:45AM): _Maldita sea, Daylighter, es una orden._

RAPHAEL (2:48AM): _NO ME IGNORES._

RAPHAEL (3:00AM): _NO ME OBLIGUES A HACER ALGO DRÁSTICO._

Simon no pudo contener la risa ante las amenazas vacías de Raphael, no podía hacer nada, porque no estaba en el hotel, por desgracia para Simon que estaba mortalmente aburrido (¿lo pillas? Mortalmente).

SIMON (3:15AM): _Cálmate Raph, luego me alimentaré, no tengo prisa._

RAPHAEL (3:19AM): _ALIMÉNTATE. No me obligues a llamar a Lily para que te alimente ella, sabes que lo hará._

Simon no sabía si Raphael estaba enfadado porque Simon era su responsabilidad o si realmente estaba preocupado por la posibilidad de que muriese de hambre, Simon esperaba que fuera la segunda opción. De todas formas de verdad sabía que Lily le daría de comer si llegaba el caso, se comportaba como una mamá y una hermana a la vez y Simon la adoraba en silencio por ello, le recordaba muchísimo a Rebecca. Además, tenía hambre. Se levantó de la cama a trompicones, tropezándose con una de sus zapatillas que había en el suelo y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Su noche mejoraba por momentos.

Se dirigió directamente a la "cocina" como le gustaba llamarla, que tan solo era un cuartito pequeño, casi como una despensa, donde Raphael guardaba la sangre. Sacó una bolsa de AB+ (el favorito de Raphael) y lo echó en un vaso, en un intento de normalizar un poco la situación. Sintiéndose gracioso, Simon le puso una sombrillita al vaso de sangre y, poniéndolo a la altura de su cara, se hizo una selfie con él, con una sonrisa que mostraba sus colmillos completamente extendidos. Se la envió a Raphael con la frase  _"¿Contento?"_ y empezó a reírse de su propio sentido del humor. Dios, estaba realmente aburrido. Lavó el vaso y volvió a su habitación para retomar el maratón que había comenzado. 

* * *

 

**Raphael POV**

Raphael se quedó mirando su teléfono por un buen rato, embobado por la tonta sonrisa de Simon. Aun era un misterio para él en que momento el _Daylighter_  había dejado de ser un molesto moscardón pululando a su alrededor para ser algo más, algo cercano a un amigo. Aunque, siendo sincero consigo mismo, Raphael sabía que quería ser algo más que ser un simple amigo de Simon. Sus sentimientos hacia el bebé vampiro habían evolucionado a tal velocidad que le habían pillado completamente por sorpresa. Un día estaban gritándole exasperado para que se callara y en un par de días estaba esperando ansioso en su despacho para que llegara la hora de entrenar. Los entrenamientos con Simon también habían sido un descubrimiento curioso en la vida de Raphael. Más de una vez se había encontrado mirando los brazos definidos de Simon, o su estómago plano con esos abdominales que servirían para rallar pan... Y luego se fijó en su boca, dios, sus labios estaban hechos para el pecado, con solo mirarlos Raphael se imaginaba miles de cosas que le gustaría hacerle (y que le hiciera), lo volvía completamente loco. 

Quizás su "enamoramiento" con Simon era más que solo deseo sexual, Raphael sentía la necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo hasta cuando no estaba a su alrededor. Por eso había escrito esos mensajes, y por eso había estado preguntando por él cada vez que llamaba a Lily para comprobar como iban las cosas en el hotel, la vampiresa sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pasando, pero no había dicho nada al respecto. 

Dios, que ganas tenía de poder salir de ese maldito  _"congreso de la mafia vampiro"_ como Simon lo había llamado. Raphael nunca pensó que echaría tanto de menos escuchar sin parar las tonterías que salían de la boca de Simon, o a Simon en todo su ser. Quería volver al DuMort, quería ver a su bebé vampiro y asegurarse de que estaba bien, había llegado a un punto que las palabras de Lily no eran suficientes. Sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos protectores y posesivos hacia Simon eran completamente irracionales, pero no podía evitar tenerlos. Su  _crush_ en Simon se estaba convirtiendo en algo realmente serio. Estaba jodido. Pero no pasaba nada, en un par de horas podría salir de ese horroroso sitio y volver a casa. No podía esperar.

***

Raphael llegó al hotel rozando el amanecer, los primeros rayos de sol que surcaron el horizonte le sonrojaron suavemente la cara. Todos le habían aconsejado que durmiera y al día siguiente volviese a New York, pero no había podido esperar, tenía que volver. Había valido la pena el volver a contrarreloj, pese a todo. Llegó al hotel, donde Lily estaba esperándole con un vaso de sangre, sin cruzar palabra lo cogió y empezó a beber. 

-¿Por qué no es AB+?

-Tu bebé se lo ha bebido.-Lily intentaba esconder la risa.

-Ya veo...

Raphael se excusó rápidamente con un vago  _"estoy muy cansado por el viaje, voy a dormir"_ y Lily no puso pegas, se despidieron en la escalera y subió hacia su habitación. En un principio no pensaba pararse a ver a Simon, intentando no parecer demasiado ansioso, pero cuando escuchó las voces sofocadas provenientes de su ordenador no pudo resistirse y se dirigió directamente a su puerta, tocando suavemente. No hubo respuesta, así que abrió lentamente, esperando no encontrarse nada raro. 

Raphael no estaba preparado para lo que vio dentro de la habitación de Simon. El bebé vampiro estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, con una camiseta que había visto días mejores y unos pantalones de deporte, con la boca ligeramente abierta mientras el más adorable de los ronquidos salía de su boca. Era la imagen más adorable que había visto nunca, sí, adorable, él tampoco había pensado que nunca alguien le parecería "adorable", luego apareció Simon y todo cambió. Por lo que parecía, el bebé vampiro se había quedado dormido viendo alguna de esas películas de naves y guerras entre extraterrestres que tanto le gustaban. Raphael se acercó silenciosamente a la cama y apagó el ordenador, colocándolo en la mesita de noche. Antes de irse, y sin registrar plenamente sus acciones, Raphael se inclinó sobre la forma dormida de Simon y depositó un tierno beso en su frente. Le miró por un par de segundos más y se dirigió a la puerta, cuando su mano tocó el pomo escuchó un susurro a su espalda: 

-Raphael, yo también te he echado de menos.

Después de eso Simon volvió a emitir esos ronquiditos adorables y Raphael salió de la habitación con una tonta sonrisa en su cara. Sí, estaba muy jodido. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sé que es horrible, pero lo he intentado.  
> Los kudos y los comentarios me alegran un poquito la vida. <3
> 
> Podéis dejarme más ideas aquí o venir a llorar conmigo en tumblr: http://princesarana.tumblr.com/


End file.
